


It's Not What It Looks Like (Except It Totally Is)

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations. Honestly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not What It Looks Like (Except It Totally Is)

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://glee-awk-meme.livejournal.com/628.html?thread=628#t628) on the glee awkward meme.

“Hey, Finn.” Blaine said once the door to the Hudson-Hummel house opened. The taller boy gave him a friendly nod and shuffled out the way to let him in. The Dalton boy instantly noticed that the house was full of noise. The sounds of chainsaws and blood spattering echoing off the walls from Finn's Gears of War 2 game was playing from the direction of the living room. Which meant that the tall boy must he home alone because when Kurt is home, video games are not allowed above level 20 on the TV.

“Where's Kurt?”

Finn shrugged and closed the door behind Blaine, already heading back towards the living room and to his game. “Burt must have held him up at the garage. Mr. Pelanski usually comes in for his oil change on the 3rd and he demands it get done right away.”

The taller boy rolled his eyes as he spoke, clearly having dealt with this customer before. Which made sense, seeing as how the summer schedule had Finn working every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Kurt then took the opposite days, wish Sundays being off for all since the shop was closed then. But Kurt's shift was supposed to be over by now, which is why Blaine had come over now. They didn't have any official planned, but he had Thursday off at the park and they usually made sure to meet up then.

Blaine pulled out his phone and checked to see if maybe he had missed a text or call. Nope, there was no annoying flashing light or exclamation mark on his screen. Just a smiling picture of Kurt that served as his background. The lack of notice made the short boy frown, but then again, if Kurt was under the hood of a car, it would be hard to text.

Figuring that waiting was the only thing he could do, he took the empty spot on the couch next to Finn and watched as an artery was sawed in half, blood flying everywhere. This would probably make Kurt roll his eyes in disgust, but Blaine doesn't mind the game. He's more of a Call of Duty person himself, but there's nothing wrong with Gears every now and again.

With nothing better to do, Blaine sunk a bit deeper into the couch, loving how soft and used it feels. He honestly loves the Hudson-Hummel residence more than he could possibly say. It's so homey and lived in. That's not to say that his house is bad or anything. No, not at all. His parents are around, they feed and clothe him. Heck, he knows they care as well. But their care never feels quite natural. Like they're forcing themselves to not mention anything about his sexuality.

It gets tiresome. That problem doesn't exist within these walls. It's a no judgement zone.

Ok, that's a lie. Kurt doesn't have a problem judging the food you eat or clothes you where, but it's all done with love. From a place of caring, as he'd say.

Lost in his own thoughts, he doesn't notice Finn turn off his game. It's only when the sound of police sirens fills the room instead of gunfire, that Blaine start paying attention again. It seems like Finn got tired of playing games and instead switched to his Netflix Instant Queue. The Dalton boy isn't quite sure which movie this is, but he does think that maybe Kurt has a point about the volume levels because that is a bit loud.

“Mind if I turn it down a bit?”

The taller boy just shrugged a shoulder, as if to say whatever, eyes never leaving the screen. Blaine shot him a grateful smile that was probably unnoticed. His eyes scanned the immediate surrounding area for the remote. He half expected it to be in Finn's hand and the boy not to have actually noticed. Instead he found it on the opposite end of the coffee table. Blaine glanced at Finn again, but just mentally shook his head. Finn probably wouldn't even notice him asking for the remote at this point. There was a girl in a bikini on the screen, afterall. Might as well get it himself.

And this is where things start to go wrong today.

As Blaine is innocently reaching for the remote, half off the couch in an effort to reach all the way across the table, tripped over his own foot. Now that wouldn't be too bad, seeing as how he caught himself and prevented any damages, if it weren't for how he caught himself. One hand on the table, the other on Finn's thigh.

And Finn's arm slinking around his waist, trying to steady him.

Awkward!

“Thanks, I'm sor...”

“You ok, du...”

The two of them spoke at the same time, ending abruptly when they realised the other was speaking. It only served to make the situation more awkward. Instead of moving, the two simply kept looking at each other, not quite sure what to do. Was there a guy etiquette rule for this sort of thing? Blaine wasn't sure, but he could probably guess that the shouldn't be watching each other so long. He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

Blaine felt his arm start to shake a bit from supporting his weight at such an odd angle. Honestly, he really should move. Standing here like this was really odd, and if someone walked in right now it would look really bad. Not that Blaine felt as if he were doing anything wrong. Because he wasn't. He was just... sharing face time with his boyfriend's step-brother.

Oh god, that does sound wrong!

He needed to move and get _away_ from Finn, except in his quaking arm just slipped a bit. Further down Finn's leg and upsetting his balance a bit more. Which just caused Finn's arm to tighten around his waist to keep him steady.

Blaine's eyes got wider, if that was at all possible, looking at his hand where it rested far too high up Finn's thigh to ever be considered alright. Heck, he's not even able to get his hand this high on Kurt's leg yet. (Which is ok, of course. They've only been together a few months and whatever pace they go at is fine. It's just that, he's a teenage boy, you know? Sometimes he can't help if his hands wander when they kiss. It could happen to anyone.)

Looking up he saw that Finn's eyes had gotten wider as well. Or maybe closer. Yeah, definitely closer. Why were their faces getting closer? Except, he wasn't quite sure that it was just Finn moving closer to him, it sort of felt like his body was leaning forward as well. Unconsciously, he's sure.

He thinks.

Finn eyes are really brown.

Has his skin always been that clear? Maybe Kurt has been giving him skin-care advice.

Kurt.

Blaine jumped up, jerking out of Finn's grasp and backing up. His foot caught on the end of the table, nearly sending him toppling over all over again, but he managed to stay upright all by himself this time. “Oh god. What was that? You're Kurt's brother. Oh my god!”

“Yes!” Finn said, jumping up and fisting pumping in the air. The tall boy started gyrating around in what Blaine thinks is either a spasm or a victory dance, he's a bit too freaked out to be sure. “I win. Hell yeah, I win!”

“Won what?”

“Gay chicken.” Finn answers as if Blaine is silly for not knowing.

The look he gives Finn must have been taking lesson's from Kurt's Bitch Face, because the tall boy actually stops dancing. Or spasming, whichever. “Gay what?”

“Gay chicken. You know, like the nervous game, but with two guys getting closer to...”

“Finn? What are the rules on how loud the tv can be? And where is Blaine?” The sound of his boyfriend's voice interrupted whatever it was what Finn was trying to explain.

“Don't ever finish that sentence. And this never happened.” Blaine told the Hudson boy, and without another word, walked into the entry way to greet his boyfriend. He was going to need some much better face time to wipe this from his memory.


End file.
